


It's Tradition, Fitz!

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Post-Season 5, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Season 1, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Five times FitzSimmons kissed under the mistletoe





	It's Tradition, Fitz!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blancafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for @blancasplayground. I'm so lucky she puts up with my crazy fic ideas and helps me figure out all the details. She is the best cheerleader, co-author, and bad influence that I could ever have. I would never have posted anything on AO3 if it wasn't for her. Merry Christmas!
> 
> I may have cried a little while I was writing this...but I swear they were all happy tears.
> 
> And a big thank you to @jemleofan for the beta! It was so hard keeping this a secret and she let me obsess over it a little bit, so I didn't slip up and tell Blanca what I was writing. :)

_The First Time_

Jemma pressed her lips to Fitz’s without giving it much thought. It was practically a reflex, and she didn’t think anything out of the ordinary had happened until she saw how he was staring at her, with his mouth hanging open. 

“Mistletoe,” she said, pointing up at ceiling. 

Fitz’s mouth closed and opened again, but no sound came out. 

“It’s tradition, Fitz!” she insisted. It hadn’t seemed like a big deal, but now that she saw how uncomfortable it had made Fitz, she was starting to regret the impulse to kiss him. Not that it was really a kiss. More like a peck. On the lips. That made her feel warm inside. Or maybe that was just the effect of the alcohol. 

“Yeah...right...I know,” Fitz finally stammered, a blush spreading up his neck and over his cheeks. 

Oh, good. She was starting to worry he was having some sort of allergic reaction that was impeding his ability to speak. Now that she was no longer solely focused on Fitz, the sounds of the party around them intruded once again. Part Christmas party and part graduation party, the Boiler Room was more packed than usual. 

“Simmons! Wanna dance?” The slightly slurred, but exceedingly exuberant, words yelled over the music came from the mostly symmetrical, handsome face of Jonathan. She had spent the better part of last semester trying to understand the way he kept looking at her, sometimes with interest and sometimes with confusion, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. She had to satisfy her curiosity, and this was not an opportunity she was willing to miss. 

“Of course. I’d love to,” she responded, turning towards him and offering a broad smile. It was only then that she realized she still had Fitz’s shirt clutched in her fingers and one of his hands was on her hip. 

She forced her fingers to release him. She had only gotten so close because she’d had to pull him down for the kiss. Even with the heels she had worn for the party he was still taller than she was. And she realized they had never moved apart because there were people crushing in around them from all sides. 

Reaching out a hand to Jonathan she said, “I’ll catch up later, Fitz.”

It would be quite a long time before she stopped trying to analyze the look on his face as she walked away. 

 

_The Second Time_

The Sci-Ops holiday party was the stuff of legend. Some of the brightest scientific minds in the world focused solely on having fun meant that the alcohol was strong, the drinking games required a high degree of skill, and most of the people in attendance would have no memory of what had happened when they woke up the next day. 

Fitz scanned the room as he sipped his beer. If it were up to him he would have left an hour ago. He didn’t have much interest in the drunken come-ons he was receiving from Simmons’ biochem colleagues. 

But Simmons was still out there, dancing with Milton from the looks of it, and he wasn’t going to leave until he was sure she would get home safely.

“Fitz!” Amanda said again. “I’m s-so happy you’re...here.” 

At that moment she tripped over her own feet, spilling her drink. Fitz caught her before she could hurt herself and the look of adoration on her face as he set her upright again made him really wish he could be romantically interested in her. It would be nice to have someone think so highly of him. At least when she was too drunk to walk without falling over. 

“Did you want to dance?” she asked. 

“Oh. No, I don’t dance,” he responded, letting his eyes seek out Simmons again. 

Amanda pouted, pushing out her bottom lip. Her lip was shiny, from what he assumed was quite a bit of lip gloss. “Then how about we skip the dancing and go straight for that dark corner over there?”

She gestured to a spot tucked away from the dancefloor and that is when Fitz noticed Jemma. She was leaning close to Milton, and Fitz felt his stomach clench. It was hardly unexpected. They had been dating for three months after all. But it was much easier for Fitz to pretend that it wasn’t happening when he didn’t see the evidence with his own eyes. Milton was really the worst. Definitely not good enough for Jemma Simmons. And besides, he didn’t want Simmons getting hurt when Milton inevitably screwed everything up. That was the pattern. She’d see someone for a few months and then before things got really serious it would fall apart.

But it didn’t seem like she would want to head home anytime soon, and Amanda was displaying more strength than he would have expected as she dragged him towards the spot she had indicated earlier.

He offered apologies to everyone they bumped into as they made their way closer and closer to Simmons and Milton. But as they neared their destination, Amanda tripped again and careened right into Simmons. Leaving Milton to sort out Amanda, Fitz went to help Simmons up.

“Sorry about that...I think Amanda had too much to drink.”

Simmons squinted over at the other woman, who was now running her fingers through Milton’s hair and patting his cheek.

“I’d say so.” She looked around, and then added, “I think it’s about time to head home, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah...but didn’t you want to…” He gestured towards Milton, eyes growing wide as he saw that Milton and Amanda were now attached to each other’s faces.

“Oh, him.” Jemma sighed. “I broke it off. Earlier today, actually. He’s been trying to change my mind all night. We just came over here to talk because it was so noisy.”

“I’m sorry, Simmons,” he said cautiously, trying to be a sympathetic friend.

“It’s alright, Fitz. It isn’t like it was going to work with him anyway. And now we can spend Christmas together, just the two of us!”

After they gathered their coats and headed towards the door, Jemma stopped him, pointing up at the doorway.

“Look, Fitz. Mistletoe.”

“Simmons…”

“It’s tradition,” she said firmly, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers.

Her lips were soft and her hands were cool on his heated skin. Their lips pressed together and Fitz followed her lead, making small adjustments as her lips slid against his. 

This time the kiss was a little more than a peck and he was happy that she had already broken up with Milton. There were certain to be a few people at work next week who would remember that they had seen FitzSimmons kissing under the mistletoe.

 

_The Third Time_

Sometimes it felt like they had been in the field so long Jemma could no longer remember what day it was, but as she surveyed the lab she was reminded how close it must be to Christmas.

“Is that…” Fitz started to ask.

“Mistletoe,” she confirmed.

“But why?” Fitz carefully looked up from where they were standing in the doorway to the lab.

“Skye,” Jemma said, under her breath, but certainly loud enough for Fitz to hear.

“Right,” he said with a small smile. “I guess if we each take half of the lab, we can get this cleaned up before we get caught together under the mistletoe.”

They started to work, Jemma dragging a small stool around her side of the lab to pull down the sprigs Skye had attached everywhere she could. Fitz was tall enough to reach up and pull them down, though she noticed him sometimes adding a little jump in order to reach the offending plants.

“How early do you think she had to get up in order to do all of this?” Jemma asked.

“Not sure…but it is all going to have been for nothing once we get all of these pulled down.” Fitz sounded very happy at the thought of not having to kiss her, and Jemma tried not to be bothered by it.

“She isn’t here though. So why would she try to trick us...and then not be here to see it?” Jemma mused.

“Hmmm...good point. Do you think there is a camera?”

“Or there is more mistletoe hidden where we wouldn’t expect it.”

Both of them turned towards the storage closet, the one space within the lab that they couldn’t see, and Jemma stepped forward to check it for mistletoe. But after pulling the door open, she could see that there was nothing there. After one last look around the lab, they gathered up all of the mistletoe and went to find Skye.

She was apparently still in her bunk, where they found her several minutes later.

“Nice try at pranking us,” Jemma said, as Fitz handed over the box of mistletoe.

“Yeah, I saw,” she responded, gesturing towards her laptop which showed a very clear picture of their lab. “But you might want to look up.”

The smirk on Skye’s face told her what she would see before she even raised her eyes, and Fitz’s soft curse confirmed it.

She took a deep breath and turned towards Fitz.

“W-we don’t have to --” he stammered.

“It’s tradition. Isn’t that right, Jemma?” Skye asked.

“Yes, of course. It’s tradition,” she answered calmly, trying to control the way her heart was beating out of her chest.

This time, Fitz lowered his lips to hers and as she stepped into his embrace she ignored Skye’s squeal of delight and just let herself enjoy a moment, or two, of peace. Their lives had gotten so complicated in the last few months. It was important to take time to relax when in the field. And it was Christmas after all.

 

_The Fourth Time_

Jemma was in a meeting...again. It was his luck that as soon as they became a couple he never got to see her anymore. He understood what she was doing, but at the same time he would have appreciated having more time to spend with her. At least now, during their first Christmas together as a couple.

He turned back to his computer and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He might as well get some work done while he waited for her to get back to the lab. That way, they might be able to get away for a little bit at least. Have dinner, maybe.

But when she finally appeared before him two hours later, she didn’t look happy. Which meant he wouldn’t be happy either.

“I’m sorry, Fitz. I know you wanted to take a break tonight, but Director Mace wants me to take a look at some new samples that just came in.” 

The expression on her face was apologetic, but he recognized the look in her eye. She wouldn’t change her mind. 

“I can help you. It will be like old times,” he said, trying to stay positive. 

“I’m sorry, Fitz. This project has an orange clearance level.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips and that brief contact was almost worse than missing her all day had been. Obviously, something needed to change before he went mad. 

Since Jemma was too busy the following day to even notice if he was there or not, he took the opportunity to get some supplies. He bought her a Christmas present, of course, but he was pretty sure she was expecting the book he had picked out for her, just as he was expecting the cardigan he knew was tucked into the back of their closet. 

It was late when he finally returned to the base and he was unsurprised that the lab was deserted. Her computer was still on though and there were a few unfinished tasks on the neatly written to-do list that was stuck next to her keyboard. She would have to come back eventually. The ceilings were higher here than in their old lab and he had to drag over a chair so he could reach. He really missed working on the Bus. The space was cramped, but it was theirs. Just the two of them. They had more room now, but there were always other people underfoot. 

Task completed, he climbed down from the chair and tucked it back under the table before settling down at his workstation to wait for her to return. He didn’t have to wait long before she came into the room, eyes lighting up when she saw him.

“Fitz! There you are. I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I’ve been around. Just wanted to catch up on these reports,” he said, gesturing towards the file on his tablet.

“Hmmm…” she murmured, sounding suspicious. It wasn’t surprising. He didn’t actually enjoy writing reports. Not like she did. She turned towards her computer, saying, “I should be finished soon. Just a few loose ends to tidy up.”

Fitz waited until she was directly in front of her computer and then came to stand next to her. “Oh no, Jemma. Look!”

He pointed up at the ceiling.

“Mistletoe?” she asked.

“It’s tradition,” he said solemnly, wrapping his arms around her as she tilted her chin up.

This kiss was full of promise and longing and it continued far longer than they normally would have dared in such a public place. Her hands clutched at his shirt as she pulled him closer and his hands moved over her back and her delectable bum, until she finally moaned into his mouth.

She pushed him away, smiling. “Give me three minutes and I’ll be ready for dinner.”

“Dinner can wait, Jemma,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

 

_The Fifth Time_

She finally had Fitz all to herself, and they hadn’t had a moment to rest in days. Moving into the cottage had taken more time and energy than she had anticipated. Her days were spent unpacking and arranging everything just as she had planned, while Fitz painted and attempted small repairs around the house. 

It was everything she ever wanted. And not. Something was missing. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand over her stomach and tried to push the exhaustion away. There was still so much work to do and not much time. 

Leaving SHIELD had been the hardest thing they had ever done. It had been a part of their lives since they were practically children. And she had been with Fitz that long, too. In every way that mattered at least. 

“Jemma, are you alright?” Fitz asked. “Do you want some tea?”

She must have been sitting here longer than she thought, staring out into the garden behind the house. 

“Oh! No, I’m alright. Sit with me?”

They sat next to each other, neither speaking, until Fitz finally broke the silence. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“I’m just thinking about...how strange our lives have been.”

“Is that a good strange? Or a bad strange?” Fitz asked. She could hear the uncertainty creep into his voice and immediately regretted the words. 

“The very best kind of strange,” she assured him, leaning into his side. “It just feels like something is missing. Like this isn’t quite home yet.”

“We haven’t even finished moving in yet,” he pointed out.

“I know…I just…” She let her words drift off, not certain about what she wanted to say or wanted to hear. He was _her_ Fitz, the boy she had met when she was 16, the man she had endless adventures with. More adventures than they ever wanted to have, really. The man she fell in love with. The man she loved. The man she was starting a family with. But sometimes it seemed like he didn’t believe it. 

She sighed. It could just be the hormones that were making her feel like this. 

“Simmons...look.”

His voice sounded serious so she looked up. 

“Is that…” she started to say, hardly believing her eyes. 

“Mistletoe,” he said nodding. “I’m afraid you have no choice but to kiss me. It’s tradition after all.”

Before she could think of a response, he leaned in close and she looked into his eyes before closing the remaining distance between them. She closed her eyes and let her hands travel the familiar path over his cheeks and around his neck before she was pulled onto his lap.

Not letting him go, she settled across his lap and pressed her tongue against his lips. She felt a surge of love for him...and lust, too...but mostly love. They weren’t always great about talking, so she tried to show him, letting her hands and lips do the communicating. 

Eventually they parted for breath and she rested her forehead against his. 

“Fitz...it’s the middle of July.”

“I know,” he said with a laugh. “But every day feels like Christmas when I’m with you.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter. 

“Oh, Fitz.”

“When I thought about how I could show you how much I love you, I realized that of all the memories we share of our life together, kissing under the mistletoe is one that reminds me of some of the happiest times. You probably don’t even remember the first time —“

“—back at the Academy. Of course I do, Fitz.”

“I know you only kissed me because you like to follow the rules—“

He stopped talking when she burst out laughing. 

“Fitz...have you ever seen me kiss anyone else under the mistletoe?”

“Uh...no?”

“Well, that’s because I haven’t.”

He still seemed confused, so she pressed kisses along his jaw. “I just wanted to kiss you and it seemed as good a reason as any...but you were so nervous and uncomfortable that I said it was just because we had to.”

Fitz leaned back so she could see his face again. 

“I was nervous and uncomfortable because the most amazing woman I’d ever met - the woman I knew I’d spend the rest of my life with - had just kissed me.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

“But, you never said.”

“I was afraid of messing up the best thing I’d ever have. Your friendship. Being close to you. Every moment we were together was worth it. Even the bad ones.”

Jemma felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, not bothering to try to stop the flow. If there was anything she’d learned about being pregnant so far, it was not to try to eat before noon and to not get bothered by the tears. They’d stop eventually. 

“Fitz, I love you. You’ve been the best part of this entire, crazy life.”

“Jemma, I’m the luckiest man in the universe.”

As she cuddled next to him, the air finally cooling slightly around them as the sun went down, she realized this was what she had been missing. The peace that came over her in this moment. She had been trying to make this place their home. But they were together. They were already home.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr/pillowfort/Discord @LibbyWeasley


End file.
